


Sexy Sexy: Jouyoku no Hajimari

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Balls, Big nipples, Bubblebutt, Fredashi, Hardlemon, Large Cock, M/M, PWP, Slim Muscle Body, muscle body, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: Before the threesome between Hiro, Tadashi and Fred.  Before Hiro's second and first time.  Before Tadashi was Dashi Big Horse and Fred the Human Gojira.  First of all, lust was a spark of fire in the dry grass that would become a real wild fire.And on a warm summer afternoon, Tadashi ran towards Fred without imagining that he would be throwing jets of fuel over this fire of ecstatic lust.:Prequel to Sexy Sexy.
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla & Tadashi Hamada, Fred | Fredzilla/Tadashi Hamada





	1. Fredzilla's Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PWP that reveals how Tadashi and Fred's sexual relationship started before Hiro started participating too ... I hope you like it. Big Hero 6 doesn't belong to me. ;3

Midday. 104 ° F. Shadows protect themselves from the sun.  
In San Fransokyo, summer transformed the city into a real solar hell, where the majority of the population was on the beaches and the rest took refuge at home with air conditioning, fans, plenty of ice cream and very little clothing.  
The streets were scary and everyone was almost rubbing themselves against the walls to keep themselves in the shadows that weren't even that cool. Ice cream, banana split, frozen yogurt and ice cream crepes were a hit everywhere, as well as iced tea, refreshers, bubble tea, milkshake - and other cool, refreshing delights.  
But there was only one person who took the risk of running through these sunny and warm streets. Someone who didn't even seem to be afraid of the heat, or the cold in any season, having enough strength, courage and stamina to exercise their whole body without any laziness and look as beautiful, as sexy and as strong as a bodybuilder / model / atorpornô / gogoboy.  
And there he was: Hamada Tadashi running wild and free through the golden streets of Sol de San Fransokyo as if he were running across green seas, green meadows. And, of course, that like every handsome and muscular Japanese guy, he couldn't be any sexier and hotter this day.  
Tadashi wore a white tank top with fine mesh fabric. The tank was extremely dug with incredibly long and thin straps so that her shoulders and back were well exposed and, above all, her huge, muscular big breasts with pointed and pointed nipples that, at this moment, swayed sensually in a pleasant up and down during the grown man race. The regatta still had the stick face of being loose in its muscular body, besides being very short, because it showed part of its smooth and healed pelvis in V shape and a little of its muscular abdomen of six sections. In short, that regatta was just a useless, tiny rag trying to hide a body of tough bodybuilder.  
Of course, in addition to this insignificant workout regatta, Tadashi still wore vivid red shorts that was something so tiny and tight that her big, defined butt was deliciously marked and still perfectly showed her long legs and turned into gloriously muscular thighs. But the best part was between his legs, where a monstrous, thick and long volume was almost tearing off the red shorts and jumping out while swinging up and down in the race just like Tadashi's big, muscular tits.  
At this point, Tadashi was sweating that it was wonderful. Under the sun, his muscles gleamed and shone beautifully with the thin layer of sweat that covered his tastefully tanned skin from another day at the beach. His usual SFIT cap was the only thing that protected his eyes from the radiant sun and his running shoes made his feet very comfortable to keep running madly through those streets.  
Wherever Tadashi passed, he drew the attention of a million greedy eyes on the streets. Everyone saw that muscular, sweaty Japanese man running and already stopped what he was doing to keep following him with his eyes and drool. The muscular arms moved back and forth one at a time. Her huge, super-massive breasts swayed up and down, bouncing deliciously with the sheen of sweat running down them and wetting their huge, pointed nipples that seemed to beg for bold fingers nipping them tasty. And there was still that whole thing dangling between his legs. It is as if all the incubated bastard Tadashi found on the corner was pleading with his eyes for that huge business to escape through some leg of the red shorts and finally reveal itself to the world.  
Which could be quite possible, since Tadashi was not wearing any underwear underneath. A delicious risk he was happy to take.  
Today, he had got up at about 9 am that Saturday. He had had a well-regulated breakfast to give him enough protein for his muscles and then went to the gym to work out. It was somewhat unusual to find a nerdy genius who liked to work out and still have that whole body, but Tadashi was an example that life was full of surprises. He had spent a lot of time training at the gym, always so full of energy and testosterone to burn. Soon after, he took a shower and ate a healthy post-workout snack for his precious muscles.  
When he returned home, he stood face up for a while until the mail suddenly arrived at his door delivering a small, flat package with the name of Amazon written on it and one more curious thing: Fred's name. Strange that, Tadashi soon sent a message to Fred and he replied saying that he had bought one of his crazy limited edition comics on the Internet, but that he was afraid of missing the delivery that would arrive in three business days because he kept changing the day with night because of a movie marathon in Gojira for about four days ago. And the worst thing is that Fred's butler was on vacation from the mansion and the poor guy was trying to regulate his sleep, so he had the brilliant idea of addressing the package to Tadashi's house.  
Tadashi did not blame him for that and soon offered to deliver the package to Fred at his mansion, since perhaps the blonde could be a little weak from the messy sleep.  
So, there was Tadashi running in the hot sun with the package in his left hand. He could have used his red motorcycle, but he wanted to take advantage of the distance between his home and Fred's mansion just to make a healthy run. A good exercise that would tone your leg muscles, improve your blood circulation and still make your heart more alive than a baby that was just born.  
And after long, long minutes of frantic running, Tadashi finally spotted the street on which Fred's mansion was.  
A few more quick and wide steps, Tadashi reached the rich and sumptuous façade of Fred's mansion, where a white marble staircase led to the large double doors that looked more like a European-style royal palace. The Japanese grown man went up the stairs, now slowing his run down to a slow, peaceful walk. He reached the doors and rang the bell. He waited.  
Tadashi was breathing and breathing to bring as much oxygen to his lungs. Seconds later, the big doors unlocked and one opened.  
Fred appeared.  
It seems that Fred had just woken up, or at the same time was lying on the bed doing nothing. Her long, pale blond hair was a little messy, forming loose little curls that fell over her shoulders and nape. He was shirtless and barefoot - and all he wore was baby blue sleep shorts.  
At this point, Fred and Tadashi looked at each other for a few seconds.  
Obviously, Fred was quite the opposite of Tadashi in terms of bodybuilding. His body was always thin and thin, but a few more details Tadashi did not fail to notice right away.  
The blonde had slightly broad, solid shoulders. His arms were long and slightly defined. Her chest was smooth and a little big and defined with small, pink nipples. Fred's abdomen was deliciously between the muscular and the thin, because the skin was very smooth and six gominhos appeared smoothly, almost without outline in that region and his navel was very shallow. His ribs, of course, were hardly marked on the skin. He still had a sensuously curvaceous and thin waist to be envious of. Moving down his lean, sensual body, Fred had a delightful V-shaped pelvis that went all smooth down the middle of his legs. In addition, her skin, which was always white, was pleasantly tanned in a very sexy way.  
But the most interesting thing was down there.  
It was with an incredibly quick look that Tadashi spotted a thick, plump and frighteningly huge volume trying to hide inside Fred's sleeping shorts. He looked like a huge sausage marking monstrously inside his blue sleeping shorts and seemed ready to slip off one leg of his underwear.  
But it is clear that Fred also looked Tadashi from head to toe and enjoyed the few seconds in which he gave himself to this small and quick pleasure. In those few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, Fred looked at those broad, solid shoulders, Tadashi's long, strong arms with huge biceps and very thick forearms, all with dilated veins running through them. Even with the Japanese muscles wearing that extremely, delicately carved tank top, the blonde delighted in the sight of those monstrous and muscular tits glistening with sweat and pointed and appetizing nipples.  
His blue eyes went down Tadashi's body very quickly, seeing his long, muscular legs until he stopped at that suspicious huge, thick volume that was trying to hide inside that red shorts he was wearing and that was up to twice as short as his sleeping shorts. of Fred in which the thin blonde practically danced inside him.  
When their eyes met again at the same time, Fred started to smile in a very suspicious way and Tadashi blushed slightly without knowing why.  
-Hi, Tadashi ...- greeted Fred, his voice sweet as sensual pepper.  
-Yoo, Fred ...- Tadashi smiled a little sheepishly.-I brought your HQ.-and held up the package ordered.  
-Ah, yes.-laughed Fred.-Thank you very much. Or rather, arigatou.  
Tadashi laughed.  
-Why don't you come in? - Fred suggested, blue eyes resting on the muscular and sweaty body of the Japanese. - It is very hot outside. And I think you're going to want to cool off, aren't you?  
-Hai. Arigatou, Fred.-nodded Tadashi and smiled.  
The blonde gave a space at the door and the Japanese man walked past him, entering the house. The moment Tadashi passed Fred, he smelled that hot, strong and spicy smell of pure testosterone wafting through the air like a heady scent.  
Fred walked ahead after closing the door - and locking it securely -, leading Tadashi to his kitchen as they passed through the various fantastically luxurious rooms of the huge mansion.  
A minute later, they were in the kitchen at Fred's mansion. It was a huge, sunny room that overlooked the green gardens outside through the huge checkered window that faced a table with several empty chairs for breakfast. Tadashi was impressed with the kitchen and all its elegant decor and very modern appliances.  
Fred took a very large American glass from one of the white cabinets above the counter and headed for the black industrial refrigerator with two huge doors. There, he opened one of the doors and took a huge glass jar that was filled with ice water with ice cubes.  
Meanwhile, Tadashi watched Fred fill the glass with water. He noticed that his back was thin, although slightly outlined and firm. They were a little broad on top, but they fit with her delicious waist and her sleeping shorts were so slumped around her hips that you could see the fluffy dimples in her ass and even the very beginning of the sensual slit.  
Tadashi blushed and looked away.  
"Here," said Fred as he put the jar back in the refrigerator and offered the glass filled with two ice cubes to Tadashi.  
The Japanese soon grabbed the glass and, in return, handed the package to the blonde who took it with a smile of gratitude on his face.  
However, Fred's smile disappeared completely and was replaced by an expression of bewilderment, shock and pure blind desire at the very moment Tadashi started drinking from his glass of ice water.  
Perhaps the muscular grown man was very thirsty, as he spilled the glass with everything and ended up dropping a few portions of water on himself.  
In a magical, mystical moment of pure sensuality, a range of streams of icy water cascaded down Tadashi's jaw and running across his thick, strong Adam's apple neck, well up to his entire body.  
The streams wet their muscular big tits and the water dripped deliciously from their pointed, brown nipples. It turned out that the water got wet all over the front of his muscular torso and the white, fine-meshed tank he wore stuck to his muscles and became erotically transparent, giving out to see the sensual contours of his six beautiful abdomen sections. . And the water continued to drip until her red shorts got wet and the last icy streams ran down her thick, muscular thighs.  
Fred was paralyzed watching everything as Tadashi finished enjoying the last sips of cold water. It was such a shock that the blonde ended up dropping his ordered package from his hand. The Japanese man took the last sip of water and only the two ice cubes were left at the bottom of the glass.  
Innocently, Tadashi looked at the package on the floor and then at Fred.  
"You dropped it ..." he whispered.  
Fred blinked his blue eyes and seemed to come back to reality. He looked at Tadashi and smiled in a suspicious way.  
\- Are you coming here, Tadashi? - said Fred, approaching slightly. - Don't you want to take off those clothes and take a shower in one of the mansion's millions of bathrooms?  
-I don't know.-Tadashi replied, opening a sheepish smile. -I don't want to be uncomfortable.  
-To that.-laughed Fred.-You never bother. Go, you can choose any bathroom. All have shower and bathtub together. I can wash your clothes and then dry in the dryer. Also, I think an ice bath will be much more refreshing than just a glass of water.  
Tadashi was quiet. He seemed to be reflecting. Fred just looked on with the greatest expectation, his heart almost turning into a joyful dancing and jumping cheerleader with colorful pompoms.  
-All right.-Tadashi smiled beautifully.-I accept.  
-Excellent ...- Fred smiled too.  
Tadashi left her empty glass on the counter and then simply stripped off her wet tank. In these, Fred believed he had a vision of a paradise of strong and sensual males without any clothes and very horny.  
He was a real Japanese bodybuilder, all wet and shirtless in front of the blonde. Without the race now, Fred could see the monstrous size of Tadashi's muscular big tits. It looked like a pair of huge, pulsating cow teats begging to be milked with their hands and mouth. His ribs were well marked, due to his physical exercises, and his abdomen was worthy of a Renaissance work of art: six perfectly shaped and nicely aligned and toned buds with a juicy shallow navel between them.  
Definitely, Tadashi had nowhere else to be tasty. His muscles were glowing in the kitchen's natural light in a way that was too sensual because they were so wet with sweat and water. He held his tank top in his left hand and looked at Fred, who couldn't seem to take his blue eyes off all that gigantic pile of muscles.  
-Where's the bathroom? - Tadashi asked.  
"Follow me," echoed Fred and walked away.  
Again, the two were walking together through that huge mansion. They went up a long staircase that led to the first floor. At the top, a long corridor had several white doors on crimson-painted walls with very elegant modern lamps and a few richly framed oval mirrors here and there.  
It didn't take long and Fred opened one of the doors and motioned for Tadashi to enter.  
It was a very large bathroom. The floor was all white with white walls, but with sets of blue tiles in various shades. It had a large horizontal mirror flanked by lamps with a huge white basin sink just below. The toilet even looked like a throne of kings and queens, and it had a bamboo bookcase filled with towels, robes and other things. And as Fred said, there was a wonderful giant bathtub and a silver shower in a very spacious shower. Bath products included - all in the greatest luxury.  
-Waa ...- smiled Tadashi, amazed.-I think it will be a fantastic bath ...  
-Yeah it is.-laughed Fred.-You can leave your clothes in that basket over there. When I finish your bath, I'll come and get them. There are bathrobes and towels there, and use and abuse whatever you want to be well scented.  
-Hontou ni arigatou, Fred.-thanked Tadashi, all smiling, making a quick bow.  
"There's no way." Fred smiled and left the bathroom.  
The blonde walked a few steps down the hall. About twelve paces until he suddenly stopped. Then his thin, half-naked body spun around, and he tiptoed back to the bathroom door that had been conveniently open until now.  
Fred was hidden behind the wall listening to the sounds. Tadashi seemed very silent. Cautiously, Fred put only one eye on the open door, his head barely showing in the doorway in a very discreet and strategic way.  
That's when he saw it with his own blue eyes.  
Tadashi was already barefoot and now he was undressing his red shorts that looked more like thong. And in these, a real penis monster jumped out happy and free.  
Fred was amazed. You've never seen anything this big before. His eyes fixed on Tadashi's huge cock that swayed between his muscular thighs with huge, round testicles. The limb was thick and plump to the extreme with dilated veins lining its length and was completely smooth with a pink glans so large and plump that it looked more like a mushroom head.  
It was the eighth wonder of the world.  
Tadashi left his few clothes in the laundry basket and turned to walk towards the box. At that moment, Fred saw his broad, muscular back glowing beautifully with sweat, but the best part was underneath. The muscular Japanese man had a colossal, round and well-muscled ass rolling sensually in the face of the poor greedy blond.  
Fred felt like he was going to pass out there.  
Quietly, Tadashi opened the shower valve and entered under the delicious splash of fresh water. The bastard came to moan with pleasure as if he was rolling tasty on a hard and big dick. He got all wet with water and didn't hesitate to get a sponge and a bottle of liquid soap to start soaping himself.  
Fred watched everything. He saw that whole muscular bodybuilder body covered in foam and that huge, thick stick looked like a succulent sausage covered with whipped cream. Tadashi was too tasty.  
But Fred couldn't stay there forever. Fully aware that he was human for innocence and naughtiness, he withdrew from there in an instant, for his mind was already devising a perfect plan.


	2. Fredzilla seduces Dashi Big Horse

Fred decided to prepare a very refreshing lemonade for Tadashi after he got out of the bath. His wet and sweaty clothes were washing now.  
In the kitchen, Fred finished placing all the ice cubes in a large glass jar filled with very cold lemonade made with the best Sicilian lemons. He took a very large glass cup and took it all to the living room, where Tadashi was now.  
With a little hurried steps, Fred soon arrived at his destination and found Tadashi there.  
The muscular Japanese man wore nothing less than a white towel wrapped around his waist - and nothing more. His muscular bodybuilder body looked beautiful as he sat on that big white three-seat sofa in the living room. Tadashi now had a nice smell of strawberry soap that made Fred delirious with pleasure just by inhaling it.  
-Look ...- said Fred, smiling as he approached with the lemonade.- A sour fruit magically converted into a sweet and refreshing drink.  
Tadashi laughed at the definition for lemonade. Fred filled the huge glass with a lot of lemonade and even let three ice cubes fall inside. He handed the cold glass to Tadashi and then left the jar on the coffee table. The blonde soon sat on the sofa a short distance from the Japanese and it was not long before his blue eyes landed gracefully on that glorious body.  
Definitely, Tadashi had big tits so huge and strong that it looked like they were going to swallow his whole neck. The arms had biceps so big that they could lift a refrigerator without much effort. Even the forearms were thick and defined. And he had such big, strong hands. His abdomen was already a work of art with six sections so deliciously outlined and toned, however what interested Fred most of all was hidden under the white towel wrapped around his little friend's waist.  
It was time to put his plan into practice.  
-Come here, Tadashi? -Pronounced Fred and Tadashi looked at him.-How long did it take you to acquire all this monument you call a body?  
The Japanese man ended up laughing at the funny compliment.  
-Ah.-Tadashi said, shrugging.-It took a few years, but it was not so long, since I had dedicated myself totally.  
"And what did you do to get it all?" Asked Fred, his smile all too discreet.  
-What everyone who wants this body does.-laughed Tadashi.-During the week, I exercise with or without exercise equipment. I eat a well-regulated diet to gain protein and muscle mass. This things.  
-You know, sometimes, I see you like this and I even feel like having that body too ...- commented Fred, blue eyes roaming Tadashi's body.  
-I think you are capable,-replied Tadashi, taking a quick sip of his lemonade.-As long as you don't eat everything you see ahead and don't feel too lazy to exercise.  
-I'm not that lazy, Tadashi.-Fred laughed in amusement.-But I confess that I can be very greedy, sometimes ...  
Tadashi looked at him and smiled innocently. Fred wanted to bite him all over.  
-Can I touch it? -Fred nodded at Tadashi's muscles.  
-Of course.- Tadashi nodded in the greatest innocence.  
The blonde sat closer to the Japanese and soon his hands touched him. He grabbed Tadashi's right bicep. His hands ran over that giant, thick muscle with dilated veins and he couldn't resist tracing a path with his hands up to his friend's defined forearm. It was all very strong and defined. Just to play, Tadashi decided to flex his biceps quite hard and many other veins appeared to dilate. Fred grabbed that huge muscle and did his best to try to crush it with a squeeze of his hands.  
But it was impossible. Tadashi had muscles of pure and raw stone. He flexed his biceps a few more times while Fred seemed more to smooth and stroke than to just touch. Then, the blonde's direct hand went to scan the Japanese man's huge, muscular big tits. Smiling innocently, the Japanese man also flexed his big tits, making them jump one at a time in a beautiful and sexy way. Fred's clever hand tightened his grip on his left chest until his long thin fingers sank lightly into that defined, tasty muscle.  
"Fuck, Tadashi, it looks like you have huge cow tits!" Exclaimed Fred, laughing.  
-I know.-Tadashi laughed too.-Because of these melons, my shirts just need to tear.  
-Perce it is.-commented the blonde, the smile very suggestive.-Look at those nipples ...  
Fred's fingers gently rubbed Tadashi's left nipple. The muscular Japanese man had no nipples, they were thick, pointed, chocolate brown in color that looked like they were about to spill milk. And when Fred's fingers tightened on Tadashi's nipple, his huge, defined chest flexed deliciously.  
-Fred, stop it.-Tadashi smiled in amusement.-My nipples are very sensitive.  
-Don't say? -Fred just smiled even more.  
As a prank, the bastard played rubbing the grown man's nipples with his fingers and that made his big tits flex even more. Fred had a slight feeling that Tadashi's nipples were getting hard on his fingers. But she decided to leave her nipples alone and spent time massaging and squeezing those huge, strong breasts. Tadashi watched everything with a cute and innocent smile. On the other hand, Fred nibbled on his lip with desire.  
His skinny hands tightened his grip on the big tits, crushing them tenderly in his fingers. It felt so good to feel them - and it was so much chest that it filled his hands and there was still enough muscle left to squeeze. But soon Fred ran his hand down Tadashi's muscular abdomen, his fingers touching each of the six delicious sections.  
"Can you wash this?" Fred teased, smiling.  
-Try it.-Tadashi smiled.  
His hand went up and down the muscular abdomen over and over, feeling the buds as if they were fluffy, strong and tasty dumplings. They were very firm and with very smooth and silky skin that you could pull with your fingers. The blonde's hand went up to the Japanese's big tits again and squeezed them one last time without resisting giving a tug to one of Tadashi's pointed nipples, which let out a thin and brief moan.  
Fred took his hands off Tadashi's body and just looked.  
-You can, Tadashi.-provoked Fred, the irresistible smile.-You know, I see you like this with all this pile of muscles, all this strength and power, and ... I wonder if you continue like this ... down there .  
At that moment, Tadashi looked at the bath towel that hid his private parts and then looked at Fred as if he was indignant.  
-But of course I am! - snapped Tadashi.  
"Really?" Fred raised an eyebrow.  
-Are you doubting me?-Demanded to know Tadashi.-If you want, I'll show you everything right now!  
-No, Tadashi, don't do that.-laughed Fred.-I don't want to make you uncomfortable.  
-Don't be a clown! -Tadashi put the glass of lemonade on the coffee table and got up from the sofa.-I have never been so comfortable in my life. Look that!  
Tadashi took Fred's bait legally when he stripped off his bath towel and threw it on the floor as if it were nothing.  
Looking closely now, Fred even opened his blue eyes wide and smiled a little weakly, a little naughty. Tadashi put his hands on his waist and looked at the blonde victoriously.  
There were his monstrous 15 inches of big dick hanging from his smooth, healed pelvis as if it were a huge tasty, juicy sausage with testicles that looked like giant eggs.  
-See? -Said Tadashi and smiled.-Didn't I speak?  
-Ah, yes ...- Fred had a smile that kept widening on his face. He sat more on the edge of the sofa and looked very closely. -I see you have a very big dick, Tadashi.  
-I always have.-Tadashi said, smiling all proud.-Since I was a teenager. It is my greatest pride.  
-Can I play? - Fred asked and looked at Tadashi with his beautiful blue eyes.  
Suddenly, the muscular Japanese seemed to be very shy and to lose all his tough-guy pose. Her face flushed too softly.  
-You can ...- he murmured in a small voice.  
Without waiting any longer, Fred put his hands on Tadashi's big cock. It was so big that he could catch it with both hands and there was still a bit left over for a very greedy mouth. The cock was extremely thick, so thick that it seemed to be hard with lust. His veins were well dilated and thick, running down his monstrous length. And the glans was cute. It looked like a huge pink and smooth raspberry that made you want to suck.  
-It's so big ...- whispered Fred with an admired look.  
Tadashi just watched his friend touching his huge dick and tracing it all.  
Fred grabbed Tadashi's testicles and felt them on his fingers. They looked very solid, as if they were loaded with something delicious. He turned his hands over to his Japanese friend's big cock and shook it very fast as if it were a clumsy tongue, it was so huge. And in those, he started to masturbate the dick very slowly with his hand.  
That stick was too big. Too beautiful. Too sexy. Fred needed to put it all in his mouth, but he needed to be discreet at first and then attack with all his might. And that's how he got his first lick on Tadashi's plump pink glans.  
-Fred! -Tadashi shivered and turned crimson red.-What are you doing?  
Fred ignored him completely. She pulled him by the big cock, making his strong hips move forward and immediately captured his glans with her mouth. Tadashi let out a thin, soft moan, his hand touched the top of Fred's head, messing up his blond hair a little, but he just couldn't get his mouth off his dick.  
Tadashi was totally out of action.  
Fred sucked Tadashi's glans greedily. It was soft, fluffy and delicious. In seconds, the blonde lubricated the Japanese's glans with his mouth and his tongue began to brush it lovingly, the saliva soaking him up. Tadashi's face was redder than pepper now, he could only look at Fred's mouth sucking on his glans and his hands were simply tied with no capacity for anything.  
For a few minutes, the blonde sucked the Japanese's glans for a long time and it was long enough for the owner of that monstrous dowry to start having a good feeling between his legs. It was really in just a few minutes that Tadashi's big cock started to swell, harden and, above all, grow - and from 15 inches the huge dick went to 17 inches in Fred's mouth.  
Quietly, Fred put the pink glans out of his mouth. He was drooling with lust and he could taste a strong, delicious salty taste on his lips. He looked at all that gigantic stick that was now very hard, hot and pulsing with even more dilated veins. He masturbated the huge member with his hand and felt it pulse delightfully in his hand.  
-Hmmmm ...- groaned Tadashi slyly.  
Fred looked up and smiled at that hot, muscular Japanese guy. He was so excited that his pointy nipples stiffened and became very erect like bigger, pointy nipples.  
-Oh, Dashi ...- Fred opened a sensual smile.-You look like a wild horse ... Dashi Big Horse ...  
-Dashi Big Horse? - Tadashi echoed, biting his lip to contain a tearful moan.  
-Yeah.-laughed Fred.-You are the Dashi Big Horse. I'll call you that now, you big dick horse!  
And so the blonde put the big cock of the Japanese in the throat.  
Tadashi let out a long, thin, sly and sweet moan while his flushed face almost seemed to cry with pleasure. His entire cock had sunk deep into Fred's throat. It was like a pit of hot, wet meat that enveloped the entire huge member and soaked it in delicious saliva. Fred grabbed so much stick that his nose touched Tadashi's smooth pelvis and his lips were around the stem of his dick.  
The blonde kept that whole thing in his throat for up to a full minute when he started choking on the monstrosity in his throat. He quickly regressed and spit everything out of his throat. The Japanese man's cock now had a little shiny saliva covering a few inches of it. Fred looked at that whole monument and licked his lips in a naughty smile.  
-Fred ...- Tadashi whispered as his big cock throbbed with pure desire.-You better stop ...  
Fred spat on Tadashi's stick. A very large spit that hit the plump glans in the face. The muscular big man moaned with hot saliva on his glans and it made his cock jump with tremendous pleasure. Laughing, Fred masturbated the huge cock with both hands, spreading all the saliva on it until he could not resist and began to suck very tasty and greedy on his friend's cock.  
He suckled at a steady and unstoppable pace. His head moved quickly back and forth while his greedy mouth swallowed every inch of that huge, delicious cock. Tadashi did nothing, nor did he seem to want to. I watched Fred suck his dick all over while his hands stayed at his sides. He moaned all the time and bit his fleshy lip with will. Fred's mouth was an erotic fantasy that was simply delusional. It was all warm, comfortable as if it had the perfect shape for your dick and it was still soaked with delicious saliva that was lubricating that linguination every minute that unfolded the first blowjob of Tadashi's life.  
About ten minutes later, Fred had already given Tadashi's cock a saliva bath. The 17-inch Japanese male was covered with layers and layers of hot, sticky saliva that gleamed beautifully like morning dew reflected by the sun and dripped and dripped too much like a honeydew honeycomb. By this time, Tadashi had his hand clutched in Fred's blond hair and was holding it tightly to keep that hot mouth sucking on his dick.  
-Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhh! -Tadashi didn't stop moaning for an instant.-Awn! Fred, this is so good!  
Fred swallowed the whole stick and stirred his whole head. Saliva ran down the stem of the stick and wet the huge testicles until they dripped from them. Seconds later, he spit the stick out and now there were several strings of saliva hanging like fragile bridges hot from the big cock and the blonde's mouth. Fred took a breathless breath, held the tongue by the stem with one hand and spat out a monstrous amount of saliva accumulated in his mouth. The new spit bathed the completely smeared stick that pulsed with pure pleasure. There were already so many greedy feedings that the member looked hotter and his glans out of the soft pink to the delicious reddish.  
-Oh, Dashi Big Horse ...- murmured Fred, opening a sensual smile for Tadashi.-His cock is so big and tasty that it makes you want to ride it ...  
-Fred ...- Tadashi bit her lip, her sly, tearful eyes, her little red face. -Stop talking and suck my dick!  
Fred laughed in pure amusement and suckled on that wonderful horse stick. She held him by the round, bulbous testicles this time and his lips captured his huge mushroom-headed glans. The lips sucked greedy and greedy glans, all smeared and highly sensitive, crushed it firmly, making Tadashi moan loudly and scandalously - and his whole cock convulsed with intoxicating pleasure.  
Fred was suckling only Tadashi's plump glans. His lips sucked, sucked, suckled continuously, the wet, sticky and deliciously obscene noises echoing from the strong, hungry sucks. At the same time, the blond boy was depositing a lot of saliva on the glans, which was slipping down his frilled lips and dripping, dripping from the glans. In an instant, Fred pulled his mouth away from the glans in a drooling and loud snap and saw it so beautiful and all smeared. He ran his tongue over it, crawling sensually like a snake on the ground. His tongue traveled the length of the huge cock, feeling the outline of the huge and thick veins.  
Meanwhile, Tadashi was getting pretty naughty. With his free hand, he started playing with her nipples that were very hard and pointed with lust. His fingers twisted the excited nipples, pinched them, rubbed them hotly. But the muscular grown man only had eyes for that tasty, thin blonde who sucked his huge, hard cock like crazy.  
Fred's lips rubbed all over his cock and he was licking everything. Without resisting the fantasy of a crazy wank, he started to masturbate that whole dick with both hands. The sound of his hands rubbing against the saliva-smeared stick was sticky and pleasant to hear. Then he started to masturbate the stick with one hand and it even seemed like an exhausting job, when it came to that big size.  
-Oh, Fred! -Tadashi shouted, throwing his head back and starting to rub his nipples with his fingers.-Ohhhhh! Do it, Fred! Do it like this! I like it that way!  
Fred played and had fun with that monumental stick. He was joking that running his hand over it to lower it and then let go of it just to see him leaping for joy and getting all ready again. He held the stick on the stem and tapped it on the palm of his hand to see how incredibly hard it was like steel. And, once again, he grabbed the huge, swollen member and returned to suck it with pure, wild hunger.  
In these, Tadashi was unable to resist. He grabbed Fred's head with his big, strong hands, and started to fuck his throat in a perfect, magical deep throat. Tadashi was out of control. The strong hips moved fiercely back and forth while his huge 17 inch dick fucked deep in Fred's throat. The Japanese male moaned loudly and slyly, threw his head back and still cursed sensually.  
The blond boy had his mouth wide open like a snake's jaw to receive so much stick filling his mouth enormously. The gigantic stick drifted in and out of Fred's mouth and a lot of saliva dripped from his mouth and stick too much, dripping without stopping. Fred was doing his best not to choke, because at that point in the championship there was a long, thick volume coming and going inside his neck with great agility, making without Adam's apple puffing up every time the whole thing went down his throat. .  
Tadashi kept fucking, his hips agile, frantic like shiny machinery of the tastiest sex, and it didn't go unnoticed by Fred who was loving everything so far.  
-Ohhhhh! FRED! - Tadashi barked aloft. - Fucking hot throat!  
He continued to fuck for a few more minutes, the long drops of Fred's saliva bobbing wildly, sticking to his muscular thighs and falling here and there. Tadashi pushed the stick deep into Fred's throat, holding his head firmly against his groin. The bastard smiled with pleasure, his face all flushed and his eyes transparent with pure desire. Fred started to choke on 17 inches of monstrous cock lodged in his throat and Tadashi loved hearing that sound.  
Then he pulled the blond by the hair and released his petrified, red, smeared and dripping cock from his throat. Fred took a breath, but smiled and Tadashi released his hair, joining his hands behind his back. Smiling, Fred held that giant, swollen stick of milk in his hand and gave him a huge kiss / lick / hickey on the red mushroom head glans, making the whole language jump with pleasure and its owner moaning happily.  
That done, Fred slowly started to get up from the couch. His hands went up Tadashi's muscular thighs, squeezing them with mad, fierce desire. His hands grabbed that giant, muscular ass, and squeezed it tightly. At the same time, the blonde was climbing the entire muscular abdomen of the Japanese with his mouth. The greedy mouth was licking and sucking each of the gummy bears, soaking them in their saliva without forgetting that beautiful and tasty navel.  
Fred got up a little more, standing up until his mouth reached Tadashi's huge and muscular big tits, whose huge and pointed nipples just needed to throb with lust. Fred grabbed the big tits with his hands and squeezed them hard until his fingers sank into the toned muscles. Without hesitating any longer, he fell on his mouth in those huge and tasty breasts.  
-Awn! -Tadashi screamed with pleasure when he felt Fred's hot, wet mouth suck on his right nipple.  
The blonde was very greedy. He sucked hard on the nipple, bit the defined muscle and rubbed his tongue over everything. His right hand gripped the other breast and his fingers began to rub the other nipple. The Japanese male started to moan all tearful and sly while his dick was masturbated by the hand of the blond boy without mercy.  
Fred nibbled on the pointed nipple and his dirty tongue circled the big, fleshy, brown areola. Her lips sucked it desperately and her teeth bit the tasty muscle very hungry. He passed to the other nipple and sucked it with a wild gluttony. Tadashi even grabbed Fred's head, wishing he would suck even more on her so sexy and delicious nipples. And the blond suckled, sucked, sucked, licked, bit, made the party with the nipples of the muscular Japanese, making his big tits flex from milking his nipples with his mouth.  
When Fred was done, Tadashi's giant, muscular breasts were well ruffled and had reddish spots around the petrified nipples of pure lust. Then, Fred looked at Tadashi and Tadashi looked at Fred. Suddenly, the two kissed desperately. The blonde hugged the Japanese man's thin waist and the Japanese wrapped his muscular arms around the blonde's neck. Her huge, strong breasts were smashed against her thin, smooth chest in too hot and tasty contact.  
They kissed for a long time, tongues dancing and curling desperately while biting each other's lips very hungry. Tadashi moaned non-stop during the kiss, perhaps because he was too excited. Fred devoured his friend's mouth in greedy, hungry kisses, eager for pleasure and limitless lust. They continued to cling willingly, and by then, Fred was no longer able to take his hands off Tadashi's ass. It was too big, too muscular, too hot.  
Fred slowly started to lead Tadashi as if they were dancing. They took a little walk, inverting their sides and, suddenly, Fred broke the kiss in a loud and drooling snap, and threw Tadashi sitting on the couch. The muscular Japanese man looked at the naughty blonde with an innocent face and saw him smile sensuously.  
-You know, Dashi Big Horse ...- said Fred, smiling.-You are not the only horse here ... look ...  
Then, the blond boy took the fabric of his blue sleeping shorts and lowered it all the way down to his feet.  
Tadashi's eyes widened only once.  
Fred had an amazing and scary 16 inches of monstrous cock between his fleshy thighs. It was a huge thick, plump sausage filled with dilated veins that ran along its colossal length. The glans was giant and all pink like a deliciously poisonous mushroom head and its testicles were huge and bulbous. Everything was beautifully smooth and smooth, even with the astronomical size of the stick, which, curiously, was still flaccid, yet it seemed to be showing signs that it was going to wake up very soon.  
Tadashi and Fred looked at that giant stick in silence for a few seconds.  
-Fred ...- whispered Tadashi with a weak and amazed look.-Fred ... Fredzilla ...  
"What did you call me?" Fred looked at Tadashi.  
-Anou ... Fredzilla ...- Tadashi gave a small sheepish smile.-Because if Godzilla is all that monstrous size, then imagine the size of his dick? And you even look like the human version of him. Kind of a ... Human Gojira. Fredzilla.  
The blonde started to smile madly, maliciously.  
-I loved the nickname ...- he whispered before shouting.-Now suck!  
All smiling and happy, Tadashi sat more on the edge of the sofa and looked at that big, thick stick hanging from Fred's smooth pelvis like a huge, juicy tongue. His two big, strong hands grabbed the whole thing and held it lovingly. It was really big. Then he began to masturbate the cock slowly with his hands so warm and half rising and falling continuously.  
Fred nibbled on his lip, for he could already feel very suspicious effects concentrating between his legs more and more. Tadashi took one hand from the huge stick and grabbed his giant, round testicles, caressing them slowly. His brown eyes roamed those thick, dilated veins along the monstrous cock and he couldn't resist running his hot, wet tongue over each one.  
The hot, wet touch of the muscular Japanese's tongue on the thin blond's cock made his cock start to grow and swell at a gradual, almost instantaneous rhythm. Tadashi came out licking the entire length of the dick, feeling like he was hardening strongly in his hands. He continued to masturbate the whole thing without stopping a second. Then, his tongue started a long lick, starting from the stem of the stick right under it and it went up until reaching the glans.  
It was at this moment that Tadashi's tongue felt a salty and molasses slime - and he came face to face with a real penis monster all swollen and hard with lust.  
Fred was a monster. When he was fully aroused in a few minutes, his cock grew to a whopping 18 inches that pulsed heavily as if it had a bag of stones tied to it and the plump and rosy glans was so drooling that it dripped deliciously. The blonde moaned very naughty and sly, and licked his lips as his gifted member throbbed, begging for attention.  
And Tadashi, without resisting any more, snapped all that anaconda at once.  
-AAAAWWWNNN !!! - Fred's howl echoed throughout the living room when his entire cock had been swallowed by Tadashi's glorious mouth.  
The 18 inches of monstrous, milk-swollen cock went down deep into Tadashi's throat until his delicious lips touched Fred's smooth, lean pelvis without leaving another inch out of that greedy throat. The blonde grabbed the Japanese's head and kept his huge cock well lodged inside his throat. His moans kept slipping out of his mouth all the time as he felt his cock so excited being devoured by a hot, wet throat that just touching it made him want to come right away.  
But as usual, its sexual potency would not allow an affront of this magnitude. Fred continued to hold Tadashi's head against his pelvis, his cock so big that it filled his tasty Japanese friend's neck in a thick and huge volume, puffing up his manly Adam's apple.  
In the first thirty seconds with so much stick in his throat, Tadashi let a long drop of saliva fall out of the corner of his mouth and Fred could already feel the saliva of that greedy bastard running down his giant, round testicles. And after the other thirty seconds, Tadashi started to choke on the huge cock at the back of his throat. Compassionate, but no less perverted, Fred released his head and the muscular Japanese spit out the blonde's big cock.  
The colossal stick swung sideways all smeared with saliva. Tadashi gasped with a string of drool connecting his lips to the plump glans of the stiff and monstrous member, which broke off and hung on the stick and swayed beautifully. In turn, Fred grabbed his dick with his left hand and touched Tadashi's solid shoulder, bringing him closer.  
All happy and greedy, the muscular Japanese stretched out his tongue and the gifted blonde hit his giant cock on that delicious tongue before shoving it all down his throat. Promptly, Tadashi began to suck greedily on Fred's cock without pause, without rest. Fred, seeing that his greedy friend had a good skill, left his hands joined behind his back to give total freedom to those who gave him so much pleasure.  
Tadashi was hungry. Within a few minutes, he had already washed Fred's stick from the stem to the glans with saliva. The giant member glowed beautifully as if it were a precious treasure. Tadashi was salivating with hunger as he savored that thick, plump sausage filled with dilated veins. The salty taste was magical and intoxicating, and it made him more excited by the second.  
Fred moaned with pleasure as his blue eyes stared at the mouth of that muscular and hot Japanese man, sucking greedily on his huge cock. The 18 inches disappeared easily in that bottomless pit called the throat and came back more and more lubricated and ruffled. Tadashi crawled his drooling, red lips over that hard, erect kilometer until he reached the huge, plump glans, where he spat out a huge amount of accumulated saliva in his mouth.  
-Ahhh ...- groaned Fred very sly and softly.-Do it like that ... drool on him all ...  
Saliva ran and dripped for a long time over the whole stick. Tadashi deposited so much saliva on the blonde's glans that the long, sticky drops fell on his huge and muscular big tits, dripping sensuously until his huge, pointed nipples got wet. His dirty tongue circled the red and plump mushroom head glans, stoking the big cock to pulsate even more with glorious pleasure. Soon, his lips captured the glans and began a delicious suction of high pressure that crushed it all in a soft and wet heat full of lust.  
-Ohhh ...- Fred let a tearful cry of pleasure escape his mouth.-Dashi Great Horse ... you greedy grown man ...  
Tadashi greedily sucked Fred's glans, reaching the point of pulling it with his greedy lips. Little by little, he swallowed a few more inches from the big cock and streams of saliva began to trickle down the huge, hard member, dripping under him directly onto the Japanese man's muscular breasts. With his right hand, Tadashi began to masturbate one half of the cock while the other was sucked by his mouth. It made Fred howl with pleasure right away.  
The blonde's cock was constantly trembling with pleasure in the clutches of that greedy Japanese. Tadashi's big and strong hand masturbated the big dick very quickly and with friction, feeling it very hard and hot in the palm of his hand. At the same time, his greedy mouth swallowed and sucked him voraciously while several long drops of saliva fell in the process and increasingly smeared his muscular big tits. Tadashi's lips traveled over Fred's monstrous centimeters, covering them with more saliva with each delicious feeding and his throat tried to swallow everything.  
At one point, Fred grabbed Tadashi by the black hair and started to fuck his throat furiously. The muscular Japanese man almost choked with so much stick, it went down his throat so fast. The skinny blond bit his lip willingly while his hips moved wildly back and forth in a frantic and delicious rhythm. His huge dick went in and out of Tadashi's mouth, the drops of saliva now falling more and even splashing everywhere. Fred's huge testicles jerked and crashed into his Japanese friend's drooping chin and he kept on groaning as he enjoyed all the pleasure of diving deep into that bottomless throat.  
Tadashi was a bottomless pit in terms of shameless greed. Fred continued to grab his hair as he continued to fuck his throat, making wet, sticky sounds. Tadashi moaned in tears and felt Fred's fleshy thighs crashing against his big, big tits spattered from his own saliva. The blonde continued to fuck hard and fast, throwing his head back and moaning loudly and perverted.  
When he stopped, Fred pulled his huge cock back and Tadashi spat a large amount of saliva accumulated in his mouth over that gigantic and hard sausage. Saliva ran and fell off the enormously smeared and oiled cock that glowed beautifully like a fresh and tasty big fish. And this beautiful fish pulsed hard with saliva dripping from it like tasty honey. Tadashi smiled at the big cock like he was in love with him and then smiled at Fred with tremendous lust.  
-What a nice cock, Fredzilla ...- murmured Tadashi, looking more like a seductive cat.  
-It must be really tasty.-laughed Fred, playfully.-You suck on him so much that soon you will milk him.  
-Do I get to ...? - Tadashi bit her lip sensually and started doing something too hot.  
He grabbed those giant, muscular breasts with his hands, and crushed Fred's huge cock between them. Melons with pure and defined muscle trapped the kilometric sausage. Just seeing this, the skinny blonde with the big dick grabbed the muscular Japanese man's pointed nipples with his fingers and started to fuck her beautiful, big and soft tits very horny.  
Tadashi had to keep his head turned up to look and smile sensually at Fred, or his huge dick would be hitting his chin. Fred moaned with pleasure as he reveled in the wonderful physical sensation of his extremely petrified, horny cock rubbing himself between those muscular, strong and soft big tits that were somewhat spattered with saliva. A very naughty physical contact and full of friction. He continued to fuck beautifully, his delicate hips moving in a frantic, steady rhythm at the same time as his fingers pulled and squeezed Tadashi's nipples mercilessly, feeling how hard and excited those milk pecks were.  
-Ohhh! Big Horse Dashi! - cried Fred, throwing his head back and looking back at that wonder again. - What big tits!  
-There are many exercises.-purred Tadashi, nibbling his lip.-And enough protein for these melons.  
The skinny blonde stopped fucking for a moment. His left hand slapped the muscular Japanese man's right chest hard and couldn't resist rubbing that huge, plump, long nipple. Tadashi just watched those delicious fingers playing with his horny nipple. Then Fred spat on his fingers and grabbed the nipple again, lubricating it with hot saliva.  
He fucked her big tits again, his fingers crushing her nipples as his feet and knees moved further apart and he crouched down millimetrically to fuck the muscular big tits better, his giant testicles swaying back and forth, and beating against those wonderful muscles . Fred moaned in tears, his long blond hair falling over his face and messing up sensuously. His cock and Tadashi's big tits were so smeared with saliva that they even made some delicious and wet noises for the two greedy bastards.  
The huge, reddish stick came in and out of the tight, muscular breasts, the plump glans brushing the Japanese grown man's Adam's apple. And as that delicious French fuck accelerated and intensified, Fred got to tiptoe and his fingers were already pulling Tadashi's nipples so much that they looked more like rubber nipples to pull with his teeth.  
Tadashi bit his lip for feeling those delicious fingers torturing her nipples with juicy pleasure. This made him squeeze his huge tits very hard until his fingers sank slightly into the defined muscle. Fred went on with that delicious Spaniard for a few more minutes until he finally released Tadashi's hard, pointed nipples. Fred picked up his big, hard, big cock, and masturbated it slowly. He grabbed the muscular chestman's left chest and started rubbing his plump glans on his pointed nipple.  
-Ohhh ...- Tadashi moaned with pleasure.  
-Hmmm ...- Fred licked his lips, throwing his head back.  
The skinny blond rubbed the drool over his hard, pointed nipple a lot. He circled the nipple with the glans, nudged it and then pushed and pressed the huge nipple with the red glans. The muscular Japanese just watched while his fingers tightened and rubbed his right nipple.  
After that, Fred released Tadashi's muscular chest and grabbed his head to fall on his big dick. Fred held his muscular male's head tightly with both hands and danced to furiously fuck his throat in a very frantic and crazy agility.  
The muscular Japanese groaned muffled, almost choking with so much stick down his throat and puffing out his Adam's apple. His saliva dripped even more, dripping sinuously and dripping from the hard, hot cock. The skinny blond continued to fuck more and more, his skinny hips moving crazily like shiny machinery swarming with the spasms of lust like inexhaustible fossil fuel.  
-AAAAWWWWNNN !!! DASHIIII !!! - howled Fred like a real human Gojira.  
He fucked harder until he pulled all of his 18 inches out of Tadashi's throat. A lot of saliva fell on Tadashi's muscular big tits and dripped down to his defined abdomen, wetting his sensual navel. Weakly, the Japanese grown man breathed heavily, his face all flushed and looked at that colossal stick that hovered just above his face. It looks like he still wanted more.  
Tadashi crawled his tongue under the big cock, starting from the thick and hard base to the huge, reddish glans. His drooling and hot lips captured her and soon after they were swallowing the whole cock. This time, Fred kept his hands behind his back and just watched everything and groaned in a naughty and happy smile. Tadashi sucked tasty, his lips in a back and forth filled with soft, hot and tight friction around the hard member that was increasingly covered in his supposedly aphrodisiac saliva.  
The muscular Japanese man held the big stick by the base with one hand and his head started to come and go very fast while he sucked all that colossal penis monster. His tongue stretched out of his mouth, staying between the big cock and his lower lip so that he could brush the underside of his hard member, where the urethra appeared to be quite wide and bulky.  
For another seven minutes, Tadashi sucked on Fred's cock until he finally stopped. He let go of the whole thing that swayed, pulsed and dripped - and smiled silently at Fred.  
"Hey, Dashi Big Horse?" Fred muttered under his breath.  
-Speak, Fredzilla.-Tadashi was enjoying the nicknames.  
-Do you want to feel every inch going deep?  
There was only a moment of silence and Tadashi smiled wildly.  
"I want to!" He almost shouted with happiness.  
Tadashi jumped off the couch and wrapped his muscular arms around Fred's neck. The two gave each other a huge greedy, greedy kiss. The Japanese's muscular big tits smashed deliciously into the blond's thin chest, who was happy to embrace that big pile of muscles coming from the other side of the world.  
They kissed greedily for long minutes. They even licked their tongues and pulled their lips with their teeth just for fun. Fred kicked his blue sleeping shorts off his feet and grabbed Tadashi's huge, muscular ass, crushing it deliciously in his long, skinny fingers.  
They kissed, kissed, both eager for pleasure so strong and crazy. At one point, the two of them took a walk and Fred stood with his back to the sofa and Tadashi with his back to the coffee table with the pitcher of lemonade completely untouched. They clung with all the desire in the world, but in one of those seconds that unfolded deliciously Tadashi separated the wet and greedy kiss, and started to attack Fred's neck, which was so soft and smooth with tan skin from the beach.  
-Oh, Dashi Big Horse ...- Fred moaned very softly when he felt that hot and hungry mouth sucking his neck deliriously.  
Tadashi lowered his mouth to Fred's shoulder, leaving behind a trail of saliva. He bent down a little as he was the taller of the two and didn't hesitate even a second to attack Fred's pink nipples. They were much smaller than yours and looked like little cherry buds wanting to bloom. Tadashi sucked them slowly and passionately, soaking them in his saliva and making them harder and more aroused.  
The skinny blond bit his lip, his hand grabbing the muscular Japanese man's black hair. He looked down and saw that dirty tongue circling its pink areola as if it were a rose petal left there on his smooth, tanned skin. He felt delicious teeth nibble on her nipples and tug at them playfully while fingers played with them.  
Tadashi went down more through Fred's thin and smooth chest, whose nipples were red, hard and well ruffled. His lips went down that flat and beautiful abdomen, whose six buds seemed shy to show themselves to that greedy, hot and wet mouth that licked them. At length, Tadashi licked Fred's shallow navel, brushing it deliciously with his tongue to feel all the smooth texture of that wonderful skin.  
His mouth dropped further until he reached the smooth V-shaped pelvis. The muscular Japanese man looked at that huge, supermassive dick of the skinny blond as if he were going to suckle him again and spat a mound of saliva on the powerful limb. She masturbated him for a few moments before standing up again and simply pushing Fred to fall on the couch.  
Fred, with an innocent silly face and with a gigantic stick pointing upwards, just saw Tadashi, all handsome, giant and muscular, climbing on the sofa and on his lap, preparing for the big moment. And what a huge moment ...  
He knelt over his blond friend's lap and grabbed his huge cock with his hand. He was ready to sit down with everything when Fred stopped him.  
"Up there!" He suddenly exclaimed.  
-What is it? -Tadashi blinked his eyes innocently.  
-We need total lubrication ...- Fred smiled sensually.-Everything goes really easy.  
Tadashi watched him put his hand right in the fissure between the seat and the back of the sofa. As the sofa had big fluffy cushions for seating and back, even though it was upholstered, it seemed to be a good hiding place to hide things in the middle of the cushions. And it was from there that Fred took nothing short of a huge lube gel. Tadashi was amazed.  
-It is that you know ...- Fred smiled silly.-Randy has no time or place, so there is one of these hidden in every room of this mansion.  
For a moment, Tadashi looked around that huge, luxurious living room.  
"And you assaulted a shipment of lubricating gel coming out of a factory?"  
Fred looked at him in the most suspicious way in the world.  
-No ...- and he started to laugh.-Now less talk and more action.  
Well, the skinny blonde with the big dick opened the bottle and poured a good amount of that transparent, sticky gel all over his beautiful monstrous dick and the muscular Japanese guy masturbated him well until he was all lubricated. He used a little more of the gel to lubricate himself back there too, ensuring that there wouldn't be much suffering for the first time.  
That done, Fred left the bottle tightly closed in a corner of the sofa and just put his skinny, tanned arms behind his head, making him as comfortable as possible to revel in such a great moment.  
First, Tadashi forced the huge reddish glans into his pink and tight ass until that plump mushroom had been swallowed whole. Fred groaned on the spot and it didn't take long for Tadashi to sit on top of everything until there was no more inch left.  
A sacred and carnal connection had been made between them now and nothing could break it. 18 inches of huge stick was swallowed up by Tadashi in a few seconds and he felt like a giant butchery sausage was housed inside him. The whole thing crushed his prostate with its huge, monumental and clinically gigantic size - which sent intense bursts of delicious and delirious pleasure through his muscular body that made him moan with pleasure.  
On the other hand, Fred moaned long with pleasure when he felt his entire cock being swallowed by that sweet, tight ass without leaving an inch out. Fred bit his lip hard and felt his gigantic cock tremble with pure delight as he was crushed by the soft, hot flesh of Tadashi's ass, warming his hard member more and more and making him crazy with lust as if he were about to explode.  
"Oh, Dashi Big Horse!" Cried Fred, licking his lips. "You are so hot and tight ..."  
-And you are a monster! - Tadashi exclaimed, biting his lip and moaning with pleasure.  
They were immobile in the first 40 seconds to get used to so much pleasure and so much penetration, but Tadashi did not want to wait another second and started to ride nice now.  
Immediately, the two began to moan with delusional pleasure. Tadashi rode very well at a slow but steady pace that was accelerating more and more. With his hands resting on the back of the sofa, the muscular Japanese man went up and down continuously. Sometimes, he would roll hot on Fred's huge cock and make the skinny blonde moan tearfully and bite his lip with pure desire.  
The huge and muscular ass went up and down in a sensual rhythm with the big dilated ass swallowing every inch of the monstrous and hard cock made of steel with a delicious and horny lubrication. More and more, Tadashi's delicious rides increased speed and he sat more willingly in the succulent development of the fiery fuck. He moaned all sly when he felt that penis monster deep inside him while his prostate rubbed against him with all the naughtiness, making his own 17 inch hard cock shake and jump with intense lust.  
Fred did nothing yet. With his hands resting on the sofa, flanking his thighs wide apart, he watched that big, muscular male rise and fall on his hard cock and moaned deliriously for feeling all that fleshy, soft and lubricated sphincter rubbing his extremely petrified big cock like a bomb -clock about to explode for good.  
The blonde moaned for a long time, licking his lips - he looked up and came face to face with huge, muscular breasts with plump, long nipples dangling right in front of him. Fred's blue eyes shone in pure lust when they saw those big, strong big tits swinging up and down, too hot and sexy. Of course, Fred couldn't resist and his long, naughty fingers quickly grabbed and hung on Tadashi's pointed nipples, squeezing them tightly.  
"Oh!" Cried Tadashi, biting his lip hard.  
Fred didn't let go of his hard nipples like stone from being so horny. The bastard was rubbing his nipples, squeezing, twisting and pulling repeatedly. It was too much for Tadashi's sanity, but even so he continued to ride and roll around in that huge, hard anaconda. Fred never took his eyes off Tadashi's breasts and he enjoyed pulling his nipples and rubbing them with a lot of friction.  
-Ohhh, Fredzilla ...- Tadashi moaned loudly and tearfully, his hard cock jumping with lust.  
“Are you enjoying it, Dashi Big Horse?” Fred asked, smiling too naughty.  
-Hmmm ...- Tadashi only groaned in response.  
The skinny blonde laughed and continued to play with the muscular Japanese man's huge nipples. His fingers tugged on them, stretching them as if they were made of rubber and they couldn't resist rubbing them with much desire, making them harder and more pointed. At one point, Fred spit on his fingers and went back to rubbing Tadashi's nipples, which drooled in his saliva and only made the grown man moan more while riding non-stop.  
Fred's right hand released one of Tadashi's nipples while the other continued to play with the other nipple. That hand went down his muscular abdomen until it reached his huge cock that was red and swollen with lust. Just to provoke, the naughty blond brushed his fingers on the giant and plump glans of the Japanese and this made his big cock jump high and hard with pleasure and the owner of that beautiful cock moaned scandalously and tearfully.  
Fred smiled even more and left Tadashi's cock shaking all swollen and swollen with milk. His hands returned to torture with pleasure the nipples of his Japanese friend, who moaned more and flexed the muscular big tits with all the pleasure he felt in the nipples. Of course, in one of those moments, Fred couldn't resist putting his mouth on Tadashi's right nipple.  
The wet heat of his mouth made the muscular Japanese man moan louder and more tearful, biting his lip with will. The skinny blonde left his hands on his Japanese friend's hips and licked his pointed, hard nipple in circles with all that bold and hot tongue. His lips greedily sucked on that long, thick beak while his tongue brushed and soaked it with saliva. In these, Tadashi moaned draggingly, throwing his head back and sucked on both of his fingers until they drooled and started rubbing his left nipple willingly.  
Fred ran his whole tongue over the pointed and ruffled nipple, and his teeth nibbled playfully, giving delicious tugs with his teeth. Tadashi looked down, his fingers still playing with his left nipple. He contemplated Fred sucking and sucking his right nipple passionately and eagerly at the same time that his skinny hands clamped on his big, muscular, round ass, and slapped her hard that made his groans deep in her throat.  
After a lot of sucking on his nipples and riding on the stick, Fred held Tadashi's strong hips more firmly and looked at him hungrily, the smile opening maliciously.  
-Let me show you how to fuck a hot ass like yours.-whispered the blonde before sending to see.  
From now on, the skinny blonde started punching his big, deep and strong cock in the muscular Japanese man's ass. The two moaned deeply with mutual pleasure and were accelerating their tasty sex, adding more and more energy and naughtiness in each movement.  
Before long, Fred was fucking hard and fast at a frantic and sensual pace. His skinny hips rose and fell quickly as he punched his 18-inch-long monstrous cock hard in Tadashi's dilated ass. His huge testicles bounced wildly up and down, and his skinny hands clung tightly to his hot friend's huge, muscular butt, his long fingers sinking lightly into the defined, soft muscles of the huge, round pulps.  
With such speed and agility, Tadashi's muscular body went up and down with the tasty beatings that Fred gave in his tight and tasty ass. In these, the huge and muscular big tits of the Japanese were swaying sensually with those huge and pointed nipples begging for tasty hickeys. The blond moaned loudly, biting his lip in a too strong and crazy pleasure that made his giant cock tremble deliriously inside that hot ass.  
The huge cock, full of dilated veins, entered and left the dilated ass very quickly. The lubricating gel dripped down his giant, hard limb, splashing with his wild and raw movements. Inside, Fred's big cock was trembling in the most maddening delight as he rubbed himself very tasty and naughty against those anal walls made of hot and tight muscle that crushed the horny member more and more and all sliding pleasantly in too delicious lubrication.  
-Ohhh! Fredzilla !!! - Tadashi groaned loud and scandalous.-What a big dick you have! It looks like I will come out of my mouth!  
-You are the one who has a huge and wonderful ass! - snorted Fred as soon as he slapped Tadashi's ass hard and hard. - It looks like I'm going to lose my cock in here!  
Fred was going crazy, his slim hips barely touching the sofa seat the way he moved so fast. His long legs parted more and more with his feet well planted on the ground to give more firmness. Her thighs beat against Tadashi's muscular, round pulps and they waved beautifully and sensually with the delicious impact. The blonde moaned, biting his lip hard as he jammed his cock deeper and deeper into that hot, tight ass.  
The crackling and loud sound of sex echoed through that living room along with the groans of the two greedy bastards. They were so close together that Fred's face was all hidden between Tadashi's muscular big tits. His skinny hands clung tightly to that huge, muscular butt, his long fingers sinking deeper and deeper into the defined, delicious flesh. At the same time, the huge, hard cock came and went in a frantic, constant and too tasty rhythm that emitted some sticky and obscene noises that only increased the pleasure even more.  
At some point, the skinny blonde took his face off his Japanese friend's muscular big tits and started sucking them greedy and hungry. Tadashi threw his head back, moaning loudly and scandalously as Fred suckled hot on his right breast as if he wanted to express milk from the huge nipple. Fred sucked on that nipple for a long time and wouldn't stop fucking Tadashi for a second with his skinny hips so full of sexual energy.  
Fred pulled his mouth away from the nipple, a string of drool hanging between his lips and the thick nipple, and he groaned loudly and tearfully, looking directly at Tadashi's big, defined ass, where his big, swollen cock was going deep and tasty. He accelerated his movements even more, making the whole muscular body of his friend to go up and down in his lap as if he was bouncing very tasty on his gigantic dick.  
In one last moment for that penetrative sex position, Fred plunged his giant cock deep into Tadashi's tight ass and then stopped fucking, letting his slim hips plummet over the soft seat of the couch - but his cock was so big and long that half of it was still inside that hot and fiery ass.  
The two big guys breathed heavily, their bodies sweaty now, but they weren't done yet. They needed more. A lot more.  
Well, Tadashi got up from Fred's lap, his ass incredibly dilated abandoning the huge petrified stick, red, shiny and sticky with lubricating gel. The muscular Japanese man lay on his side on the corner of the sofa, leaning on his left elbow and his right hand grabbed one of his big round, muscled pulps, and made a delicious opening to show his greedy, hot ass that begged to be fucked .  
-Come here, Fredzilla.-Tadashi called, smiling.-Come fuck me ...  
Fred's cock jumped several times in a comical way and his mouth immediately salivated.  
-Ah, Dashi Big Horse ...- he whispered before going into action.  
The skinny blonde lay down right behind the muscular Japanese. He propped himself up with one elbow and his other hand gripped that big, strong ass, splintering him with another strong, stinging slap that made the hot male moan deliciously. And then, without waiting another second, Fred plunged his 18 inches of gigantic cock into that tight hot ass - and went crazy fucking again.  
Tadashi groaned outrageously and threw his head back. With Fred's wild and rough movements, his gigantic and muscular big tits started to rock back and forth at a sexy pace. The greedy blonde looked at his Japanese and smiled at him in a naughty way. Tadashi just groaned slyly, flushing and biting his lip with trembling lust. Fred licked his lips and looked at Tadashi's big tits that swayed nonstop and didn't hesitate to spit right in the huge right nipple.  
-Hmmmm ...- Tadashi moaned dragging to feel the hot spit on his pointed, hard and pointed nipple.  
Fred lowered his head and began to lick his nipple in circles and also in a very nice back and forth. At the same time, he grabbed Tadashi's right leg, which was very muscular and lifted it high, letting it bend and giving an even more direct access to his hot ass. The blonde continued to fuck firm and strong, his slim hips moving and shaking sensuously in a frantic and tasty rhythm that sank his huge cock in the depths of that perfect, muscular ass. Meanwhile, the Japanese just moaned like a cat in heat being fucked by another cat.  
Tadashi felt strong and delicious bumps that were so strong and delicious that he looked like he was going to be thrown off the couch and his whole body was shaking with total radiant pleasure. His brown eyes just needed to turn wildly, but he took them to his sweaty, muscular breasts, where Fred feasted on his huge, helpless nipple. The bastard sucked on the nipple in a way too tasty. His lips sucked on that thick, pointed, plump flesh flesh harder than steel. And of course, his teeth couldn't resist nibbling and pulling at him like he was made of rubber. Tadashi growled with pleasure and threw his head back.  
Fred continued to suck Tadashi's breast. Her lips sucked him very hard, making a series of wet and obscene noises as the saliva ran freely through that big muscle. His skinny hips continued with a hysterical and crazy energy that made them move so fast that his huge testicles came into contact with the testicles of his Japanese friend in the middle of the hot sex full of moans and bumps.  
The brutal and delusional force of wild sex was such that the sofa was making several noises in its wooden structure as if it were going to break somewhere, or the entire furniture began to creep millimeter by millimeter over the floor of the living room. be. Tadashi bit his lip hard, his face all flushed as his brown eyes gazed at his huge 17-inch dick, all petrified, red and drooling with veins full of blood, his limb all swaying so big and about to explode with sublime pleasure . With every hot onslaught Fred made at the bottom of his juicy ass, it was another beating against his highly sensitive prostate and at that time his whole body just needed to melt like butter on the hot toast.  
At one point, the skinny blonde peeled his mouth off the huge brown, pointed nipple and spat out a lot of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. The hot, sticky saliva rolled freely over the right chest, landing on the muscular abdomen. He bit his lip, closed his eyes tightly and accelerated the movements of anal sex even more. The muscular Japanese just needed to have a thing for so many groans and guttural screams that he released from the back of his throat.  
The 18 inches of monstrous stick that Fred had between his legs got deeper and deeper into Tadashi's enormously dilated ass and it was so much friction that the lubricating gel was already turning into a whiter than transparent goo that smeared the huge member until the testicles and on top of the muscular and round pulps of the Japanese. The blonde didn't stop for an instant, feeling his cock as hard as steel that would be ready to explode in any tenth of a second.  
But at some point Fred stopped and punched his huge cock deep in Tadashi's sweet ass. They breathed heavily, both already wet and shiny with sweat. Fred stood up behind Tadashi and his blond hair was a little sticky and his face and neck from sweat - he, without breaking the sexual connection, turned his partner's leg to the right so he could get on his knees between his legs. Deliriously, the skinny blonde leaned all over the muscular Japanese man, crushing his huge, strong breasts against his lean, smooth chest, his small, delicate nipples being crushed by giant, pointed nipples. Both were so sweaty that they got wet.  
The two began to kiss in a greedy and sensual way between moans and sighs of pleasure. Tadashi and Fred lingered for long minutes of juicy kisses without the overwhelming lust of that truce for both of them.  
About 4 minutes later, Fred broke the kiss and looked at Tadashi. The two smiled in a very perverted and sassy way.  
"Fredzilla?" Whispered Tadashi.  
-Talk, Dashi Big Horse.-joked Fred, smiling.  
-I want to fuck your ass.  
-What?!


	3. All the Power of Dashi Big Horse

Fred didn't even have time to react, because when he realized, he was already being carried in Tadashi's muscular arms.  
The muscular Japanese man stood up with the skinny blonde all cradled in his arms as if he were a toddler. Fred opened his blue eyes wide at the distance he was on the floor and was impressed by Tadashi's strength.  
Fred was immediately thrown on the left side of the couch. Lying there with his head on the soft arm of the furniture, he saw Tadashi nestling between his long, fleshy legs - and he had the bottle of lubricating gel still half full in his left hand.  
-Tadashi.-Fred went all pale with fear.-Look what you are going to do!  
-What is it, Fredzilla? -Tadashi smiled sensually.-Are you afraid of your Dashi Big Horse?  
Fred fell silent and flushed violently. Laughing, Tadashi poured a huge amount of the lubricating gel onto his huge, hard 17-inch cock. He masturbated the colossal and swollen member with his hand, smeared it and lubricated it from the stem to the glans until it was very shiny and slippery. Tadashi jerked off his big cock faster and dropped it hard, making that gigantic piece of meat sway all out of shape with its monstrous size.  
Then Tadashi used the rest of the lubricating gel in Fred's ass, which was tiny, pink and delicate like a sweet cherry blossom. He poured all the gel over the blonde's ass, who moaned and gasped when he felt that cold thing right in that area. The Japanese man lubricated his partner's ass well, circling his finger around the pink ring and penetrating it willingly from time to time.  
Well, the lube gel bottle had been dropped on the living room floor, completely empty. In turn, Tadashi grabbed Fred by his soft thighs and lifted his legs high, lifting his slim hips together and making his beautiful round ass completely at the mercy of his huge dick.  
At that time, the view was so delicious that Fred was not even afraid anymore, he was smiling all excited and very depraved. Tadashi looked at him and didn't stop laughing.  
"You are such a bastard," he said, laughing.  
-To, Dashi Big Horse.-laughed Fred.-I'm not that ...  
Tadashi broke into Fred's ass with his 17 inches of big dick once and for all and the blonde screamed on the spot. The entire cock sank deep into that hot ass and the muscular Japanese man began to moan with pleasure when he felt the sphincter crush his beautiful monstrous cock with a fantastic and tight heat that seemed to be bottomless. His blond was very hot and very tight inside.  
It was too tasty ...  
Tadashi looked at Fred and realized that he didn't seem so uncomfortable with his first anal penetration.  
-What is it? - Tadashi asked, smiling. - Am I not big enough to make you cry?  
-You are even too big.-laughed Fred between moans.-But I am cautious. I have a collection of dildos and vibrators in my room.  
-Oh, bastard ...- Tadashi licked his lips in a perverted smile.-Let's see if these toys prepared you for Dashi Big Horse ...  
At first, Tadashi started to fuck Fred like a brutal and powerful jackhammer. The blonde screamed with pleasure at the same moment and almost squirmed on the sofa. The Japanese man also started to groan tearfully when he felt the real pleasure that was eating a tasty ass of a horny male.  
Anal sex was already quite rough and fierce, stirring wildly and making the sofa all creak as it was dragged in a few inches. Tadashi was perfectly in rhythm, his strong, manly hips moving very fast and strong back and forth, making his 17 inches of huge, hard and oiled dick hit deep in Fred's swollen ass. The two delighted and smeared themselves in their radiant total lust.  
In the midst of these delicious moments, Fred looked at Tadashi and realized how sweaty he was. His colossal, muscular big tits shone and ran with slick sweat just as he had appeared in the mansion. And these hot, sweaty big tits were swaying sensually with all the movement of Tadashi's hips. Fred couldn't resist the sensual sight and brought his left hand to his partner's right chest, squeezing that muscle melon with pure strength and desire. In these, the muscular Japanese groaned and threw his head back and the skinny blonde started rubbing his huge nipple with his fingers.  
Just to provoke, Fred pulled Tadashi's nipple, stretching the milk nipple as if it were made of rubber. His male moaned with pleasure and flexed his huge, horny big tits. He continued to fuck furiously, his hips jerking quickly and thrusting his huge cock deep into his partner. But at some point Tadashi stopped fucking for a few moments and leaned over Fred. He released his legs, letting them wrap around his strong hips and rested his hands on the arm of the sofa, where Fred's head was.  
Once again, Tadashi made Fred fuck even more rough and strong. The two screamed and groaned together. The anal sex was so fierce that you could hear perfectly the healed pelvis of the Japanese cracking and sculpting the blond's round ass, causing delicious ripples in the flesh. Fred moaned in tears, his skinny arms crossed behind his head. His blue eyes admired the way Tadashi's muscular, sweaty abdomen moved back and forth during the fiery sex - and he couldn't resist looking at his huge 18-inch cock swinging all petrified with lust.  
In these, Fred climbed his greedy eyes over Tadashi's muscular body and came face to face with those huge and muscular tits swaying in a very nice movement with his thick and long nipples dripping with sweat right in front of his face.  
-Oh, Dashi Big Horse ...- murmured Fred between moans of pleasure.-It looks like your tits want to be milked ...  
-Hmmmm ...- Tadashi moaned back.  
With a very naughty smile, the blonde took the giant and hard nipples of the Japanese and started playing with them. It only made Tadashi moan even more. Fred used and abused those huge nipples of pure milk. He rubbed them, twisted them and pulled them with his fingers in the greatest fun. Then he grabbed the colossal tits with his thin hands and squeezed them tightly as if he wanted milk to spill from his nipples.  
Tadashi accelerated the rough fuck even more, doubling all his strength and punching his cock so furiously that the impact of his healed pelvis against Fred's round ass popped loudly. The skinny blonde continued to play with the huge breasts of the muscular Japanese man, twisting his nipples at will just to hear that hot male moan with pleasure.  
Well, at one point, Tadashi stopped fucking hard - he looked at Fred and Fred looked at him.  
-You made me ride on your dick.-whispered the Japanese to the blonde.-Now you are going to ride on my dick.  
Fred smiled, overwhelmed with pleasure.  
In turn, Tadashi stood up from Fred and pulled all of his huge, red, swollen cock covered in lubricating gel from his partner's enormously dilated ass. He had fucked so hard that the lubricating gel was already turning to foam.  
With his 17 inch dick all smeared and petrified with lust, Tadashi sat right in the middle of the sofa and left that penis monster all standing up to the living room ceiling, it was so hard. He smiled at Fred in a very obscene way and pointed a finger at his huge dick.  
Happy with life, Fred got up from the corner of the sofa and went to Tadashi's lap. This time, the blonde turned his back on the Japanese man as he crouched over his big cock. Fred rested his hands on the back of the sofa behind him as soon as he was sitting on Tadashi's big cock, he was so oiled that he slipped easily into that luscious and dilated ass to give it to him.  
Fred sat down hard on a 17 inch stick and both he and Tadashi moaned tearfully with intense pleasure. At that moment, it was Fred who started riding Tadashi's stick.  
The blonde's rides started slowly, but as he got used to the new sexual position he became more and more horny and horny. Within a few minutes, Fred was riding on Tadashi's huge cock very fast and tasty. The two bastards moaned nonstop at that moment, sex was being a wonderful experience too.  
Tadashi only had eyes for his 17 inch big cock that was swallowed several times by that tight and sweet ass - he bit his lip hard and put his hands on his giant, muscular big tits. His hands tightened on her huge breasts and soon afterwards his fingers started to play with her nipples. It was double the pleasure and he still wanted more. It felt so good to feel all that bottomless pit made of lubricated, tight, hot meat rubbing up and down the length of your big dick. Tadashi felt his beautiful monstrous dowry shaking and pulsing with brutal lust with all those hot and fiery seats.  
Fred, on the other hand, could not stop moaning and sitting down hard. Between moans and moans, he admired his gigantic 18-inch cock swinging as hard as helicopter propellers between his spread legs. He was loving to sit on Tadashi's big cock, he sat so hot that he moaned tearfully when he felt that monstrosity beating against his helpless prostate and highly sensitive to erotic pleasure. Her whole body was burning with lust and burning with pleasure. Fred was going crazy in that hot sex.  
-Aaawwnnn !!! Fredzillaaa !!! - shouted Tadashi in a long moan and pleasure, throwing his head back.  
-Hmmm! Dashi Big Horse! -Fred moaned loudly and scandalously.-He looks even bigger inside me!  
-Your tight ass is making it grow with pleasure ...- snarled Tadashi too sensually.  
Fred was riding faster on that giant stick. The hard, swollen limb filled with dilated veins that dripped with pure lubricant kept him fully erect while that fluffy, round ass was swallowing every inch of it very quickly. Fred sat nice and with great pleasure and desire. He sat so deeply that only his ass against Tadashi's healed pelvis caused beautiful, sensual ripples in the soft pulps. At the same time, his huge cock continued to swing and spin like a helicopter, along with his round, loaded testicles.  
Tadashi had played with her pointed, hard nipples for some time. He removed his fingers from his pointed, erect nipples, and flexed his colossal, muscular big tits. His big, strong hands landed on Fred's waist and started to help him up and down with even more force. The two bastards groaned much more with this help. Fred felt his cock ache madly with lust as it was caused by his prostate rubbing against Tadashi's giant cock. It was pure lust.  
Their moans echoed through the large living room. Their bodies sweated with lust and heated more and more as they burned so much testosterone. But at some point Tadashi stopped Fred from riding on his hard cock and gripped his waist more firmly. The muscular Japanese firmly set his feet on the ground, leaving his legs turned wide apart and soon started punching the big cock furiously in the skinny blond's ass.  
-Oh! OH! OHHHH !!! - screamed Fred desperately.-Aaaawwwnnn !!! Dashi Big Horse! You'll kill me!  
-I can kill you ...- laughed Tadashi amidst guttural moans.-But first we will come like horses!  
Tadashi fucked Fred's sweet asshole beautifully. His movements were fierce, voracious, full of obstinate and tireless will. With his feet well planted on the floor, he lifted his strong, powerful hips from the sofa seat with great agility and strength as he punched all of his 17 inches into the tightly sphincter. Tadashi did not forgive Fred's ass and fucked him with brutal and relentless force. His hips were shaking up and down quickly, hitting the big cock very deep and hard. The clicks of his pelvis hitting his partner's ass were heard once more and much louder and more delicious to the ears.  
Fred screamed all tearful and scandalous when he felt so much stick shaking his tail and his prostate without a hint of pity; that was what he wanted. The stiff and colossal member came and went fast, deep and strong, very strong that came to tremble with tremendous pleasure as he left rubbing himself tasty against the soft and velvety flesh all lubricated inside that hot sphincter. Tadashi bit his lip hard, his beautiful face with an expression of pure hatred when he fucking brutally that his testicles came to shake wildly as if they were going to let go and fly around.  
The skinny blonde licked her pink lips in a tasty and naughty groan. He watched his huge 18-inch cock swinging madly between his fleshy thighs, the hard sausage pulsing desperately with all the pleasure he gained from the inside out. He threw his head back, his mouth open in a scandalous cry with his tongue out. Fred felt that he was going to explode at any moment. On the other hand, Tadashi felt that his legs could fail very soon with the tremendous explosion that was to come, but despite that he used and abused all of his horse-eating strength to continue fucking hard and fast with a full load of boiling testosterone. .  
The muscular Japanese man's long fingers were already pressing firmly against the flesh on the skinny blond's waist. He clutched it desperately to keep it right there while his strong hips worked powerfully as he crushed his asshole with so much brute force. Fred was bumping up and down with lots of bumps and he felt like an inflatable doll being fucked madly, desperately, brutally until he was able to burst all over, even though he was inflatable. His monstrous cock was drooling with pleasure on the huge, plump, red glans and every cell in it screamed in panic all so crazy to come at last.  
Of course, Tadashi was no different either - he was already all shiny with sweat from head to toe. His powerful hips barely touched the soft seat of the sofa as they moved so furiously and quickly up and down. He felt his big cock, petrified like steel in the fire, and the hard and extremely oiled sausage trembled and convulsed with pleasure in the delicious meat grip that was Fred's hot ass.  
-Dashi ... Dashi ...- groaned Fred and started screaming.-AH! Dashi! You wild, brute and ignorant horse! I'm feeling! I'm getting there!  
-Boku mo! -Tadashi gasped, moaning and biting his drooling lip.-Your hot ass will make me explode between your legs!  
This time, Tadashi grabbed Fred's hips with all the strength of his hands and fucked his partner with much more force, using and abusing the last bit of resistance that he still had left. His strong hips shook even faster, moving so powerfully that it even looked like a special film effect. His pelvis popped much higher in Fred's ass, which was already rippling madly. Already his huge and hard 17 inch dick fucked so deep and hard that hot ass that looked more like he was going to get lost inside and find the exit through the bastard's mouth that moaned nonstop.  
In these, Fred felt his heart totally out of step and his whole body was already shaking with crazy pleasure - he left his long legs even more open to receive all the great sexual power of Tadashi penetrating him deeply as if it were a bottomless pit. More and more of his prostate was threatening to explode like fireworks and his huge 18-inch cock was already convulsing all swollen and ready to explode. It wasn't long before he just rolled his eyes in a crazy smile.  
Well, at the exact moment when Tadashi and Fred felt powerful spasms of pleasure over their bodies, the skinny blonde jumped out of the muscular Japanese man's big cock and stood half crouched beside him on the sofa. The two began to masturbate furiously with their hands and finally came the milk.  
Tadashi started to come powerfully against his big muscular and sweaty body. In a loud cry of pleasure so strong and crazy, he squirted long, thick, hot strands of manly sperm that spurted from his huge cock and bathed him from his pelvis to his face. And at the same time, Fred, screaming wildly with pleasure, ejaculated strong squirts of powerful thick and hot sperm that gave Tadashi a nice bath and Fred never stopped coming.  
The two greedy bastards continued to masturbate desperately with their hands. Tadashi ejaculating abundantly on his muscles and Fred contributing the sperm bath to his perfect body. Both came with everything, with full load, unloading all the sperm from their heavy, hard testicles of milk until nothing else was left - and their screams echoed throughout the mansion.  
When it was over, the muscular Japanese man had large amounts of sperm covering his entire body. Several strong, white squirts running down his hard cock, bathing his healed pelvis, the six buds of his abdomen, his huge and muscular big tits, and even his face. The skinny blonde squeezed his swollen cock, leaving the huge red glans left with just a long string of sperm hanging from it.  
The two looked very breathless, flushed and smiling. Fred shot a look at his cock and Tadashi couldn't resist coming over and giving a kiss on the glans of the hard member, causing the sperm cord to come free of him and to cling to his mouth, falling over her big tits.  
Finally, Fred fell down on the sofa and Tadashi withered on the sofa, both with wobbly legs of pleasure and their huge cock very erect, pointing to the ceiling and so hard, but finally released that super-fantastic and crazy lust.  
-You know, Tadashi ...- Fred said after a sigh.  
-Hai? -Said Tadashi.  
-We should do that more often.  
The two looked at each other and laughed together.


	4. The Principle of The Lust

After all that super fantastic sex, Tadashi and Fred finally gave peace to their sensual bodies and went to take a good shower together to cool off. About ten minutes later, the two ended up in the large double bed in one of the several guest rooms in the mansion.  
This was definitely the best mattress in the world on which Tadashi was lying. With his arms crossed behind his head, he looked at Fred, seeing him with his arms in the same position and smiling like an idiot. Without resisting, Tadashi rolled to Fred's side and practically climbed on top of him before starting to kiss his mouth in a sensual and greedy way. Her huge, muscular big tits glued and smashed deliciously against her partner's thin chest, their nipples dating each other.  
Fred and Tadashi kissed each other very hungry and provocative as if they already wanted more sex, even after such a short break. The skinny blonde grabbed the muscular Japanese man's big, defined butt and slapped him very hard before grabbing those huge, round, strong pulps.  
After a long minute of wet and luscious kisses, Tadashi and Fred parted their lips and Tadashi went back to lie down next to Fred, but this time it was the blonde who decided to snuggle up next to the Japanese, laying his head on those huge big tits and muscular. His hand went over them lovingly, squeezing those giant melons with muscles full of milk and started playing with his right nipple.  
-And there, Dashi Big Horse? -Fred looked at him and smiled sensually.-Did you have fun losing your virginity with me?  
-Ah, Fredzilla ...- Tadashi laughed in amusement.-Do you know that I hadn't even noticed when it was over?  
Fred started laughing and kissed Tadashi on the mouth.  
-Come here? -Said the Japanese.-Where did you learn to fuck so well that way?  
-Simple.-replied the blond serenely.-It's just that I already ate half the boys there at college.  
Tadashi's brown eyes widened and Fred laughed again.  
-But you were my hottest target.-Fred said to laughter.-Now it's your turn. Where did you learn to fuck that good?  
-Ah.-Tadashi did and blushed slightly.-I have some toys hidden at home. And the Internet also helped me a little in that.  
-Ah, is it? -Fred frowned.-Hmm, how strange. And me thinking that you had learned to fuck like that with Hiro.  
-Fred, are you crazy ?!! - Tadashi started to laugh.-The boy is my little brother. I can't just dick out and fuck my little brother.  
-Well, I don't know about you.-Fred shrugged.-But Hiro is very delicious. If I were you and had all this strength of giant muscles, I would take that little boy willingly, pin his hands behind his back and beat his cute little ass with my big cock.  
-Fred.-echoed Tadashi seriously.-You are a great ...  
Then there was silence. Suddenly, the muscular Japanese seemed to have had a great moment of epiphany and the skinny blond stood looking at him and smiling sensuously.  
-Well ...- Tadashi smirked.-Maybe ... why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;3


End file.
